Iron Maiden
right|350px algemeen Iron Maiden is een Engelse heavy-metal band opgericht in 1975 te Leyton, Londen door bassist en tekstschrijver Steve Harris. De muziek valt onder de New Wave Of British Heavy Metal. leden van deze band *zang **''Paul Day'' (1975–1976) **''Dennis Wilcock'' (1976–1978) **''Paul Di'Anno'' (1978–1981) **''Bruce Dickinson'' (1981–1993, 1999–heden) **''Blaze Bayley'' (1994–1999) *gitaar, achtergrondzang **''Dave Sullivan'' (1975–1976) **''Terry Rance'' (1975–1976) **''Dave Murray'' (1976–1977, 1978–heden) **''Bob Sawyer'' (1977) **''Terry Wapram'' (1977–1978) **''Paul Cairns'' (1978–1979) **''Paul Todd'' (1979) **''Tony Parsons'' (1979) **''Dennis Stratton'' (1979–1980) **''Adrian Smith'' (1980–1990, 1999–heden) **''Janick Gers'' (1990–heden) *basgitaar, achtergrondzang **''Steve Harris'' (1975–heden) *drums **''Ron Matthews'' (1975–1977) **''Thunderstick'' (1977) **''Doug Sampson'' (1977–1979) **''Clive Burr'' (1979–1982) **''Nicko McBrain'' (1982–heden) *toetsen **''Tony Moore'' (1977) **''Adrian Smith'' (1988) **''Steve Harris'' (1988, 1998–heden) nummers van deze band * Zie: Iron Maiden nummers albums van deze band * studio albums # Iron Maiden (1980), (1998) # Killers (1981), (1998) # The Number of the Beast (1982), (1998) # Piece of Mind (1983), (1998) # Powerslave (1984), (1998) # Somewhere in Time (1986), (1998) # Seventh Son of a Seventh Son (1988), (1998) # No Prayer for the Dying (1990), (1998) # Fear of the Dark (1992), (1998) # The X Factor (1995) # Virtual XI (1998) # Brave New World (2000) # Dance of Death (2003) DVD # A Matter of Life and Death (2006) # The Final Frontier (2010) # The Book Of Souls (2015) 2CD * live en verzamelalbums # Live After Death (1985), (1998) 2CD live verzamelalbum # A Real Live Dead One (1998) 2CD live verzamelalbum # Edward The Great (2002) # Iron Maiden - Best Of The B sides (2002) # Iron Maiden - Rock in Rio (2002) 2CD live # Iron Maiden - Rock in Rio video (2002) 2DVD live # Visions Of The Beast (2003) 2DVD live # Death On The Road (2005) 2CD live at Westfalenhall, Dortmund, Duitsland 2003 # Live After Death 2 DVD (2008) 2DVD live verzamelalbum # Somewhere back in time - the best of 1980-1989 (2008) verzamelalbum # Iron Maiden: Donington UK (2007) DVD # Iron Maiden: Olympic Stadium Moscow Russia (2008) DVD # FLIGHT 666 (2009) live soundtracks # FLIGHT 666 the film (2009) 2DVD # From Fear To Eternity - the best of 1990-2010 (2011) 2CD verzamelalbum # EN VIVO! (2012) 2CD live # EN VIVO! DVD (2012) DVD live # Maiden England '88 (2013) 2CD live # Iron Maiden: Melbourne Australia (2016) DVD # Iron Maiden: Tokyo Japan (2016) DVD # Iron Maiden: Sao Paulo Brazil (2016) DVD # Iron Maiden: W.O.A. (2016) DVD singles van deze band * The Soundhouse Tapes (1979) * Running Free (1980) * Sanctuary (1980) * Women In Uniform (1980) * Twilight Zone (1981) * Purgatory (1981) * Run To The Hills (1982), (2014) * The Number Of The Beast (1982) * Flight Of Icarus (1983), (2014) * The Trooper (1983) * 2 Minutes To Midnight (1984) * Aces High (1984) * Running Free (Live) (1985) * Run To The Hills (Live) (1985) * Wasted Years (1986) * Stranger In A Strange Land (1986) * Can I Play With Madness (1988), (2014) * The Evil That Men Do (1988), (2014) * The Clairvoyant (1988) * Infinite Dreams (Live) (1989) * Holy Smoke (1990) * Bring Your Daughter... To The Slaughter (1990) * Be Quick Or Be Dead (1992) * From Here To Eternity (1992) * Wasting Love (1992) * Fear Of The Dark (Live) (1993) * Hallowed Be Thy Name (Live) (1993) * Man On The Edge (1995) * Lord Of The Flies (1996) * Virus (1996) * The Angel And The Gambler (1998) * Futureal (1998) * The Wicker Man (2000) * Out Of The Silent Planet (2000) * Run To The Hills (Live) (2002) * Wildest Dreams (2003) * Rainmaker (2003) * The Number Of The Beast (Live) (2005) * The Trooper 2005 (Live) (2005) * The Reincarnation Of Benjamin Breeg (2006) * Different World (2006) * El Dorado (2010) * Speed Of Light (2015) * Empire Of The Clouds (2016) albumgallerij gallerij The History Of Iron Maiden - Part One The History Of Iron Maiden - Part Two The History Of Iron Maiden - Part Three optredens tijdens festivals * Download 2003 | 2007 | 2013 | 2016 * Fortarock 2014 * Graspop 1996 | 2000 | 2003 | 2005 | 2007 | 2008 | 2013 | 2016 | 2018 * Hellfest 2014 | 2018 * Rock Am Ring 2003 | 2005 | 2014 | 2018 * Rock In Rio 1985 * Rock Werchter 2011 * Sweden Rock 2018 * Wacken 2008 | 2010 | 2016 tour agenda * Iron Maiden Tour (1980) * Metal For Muthas Tour (1980) * Killer World Tour (1981) * The Beast On The Road (1982) * World Piece Tour (1983) * World Slavery Tour (1984) * Somewhere On Tour (1986) * Seventh Tour Of A Seventh Tour (1988) * No Prayer On The Road (1990) * Fear Of the Dark Tour (1992) * Real Live Tour (1993) * The X Factour (1995) * Virtual XI World Tour (1998) * The Ed Hunter Tour (1999) * Brave New World Tour (2000) * Dance of Death World Tour (2003) * Give Me Ed Til I'm Dead Tour (2003) * Eddie Rips Up World Tour (2005) * A Matter Of Life And Death World Tour (2006) * Somewhere Back In Time World Tour (2008) * The Final Frontier World Tour (2010) * Maiden England North American Tour (2012) * Maiden England European Tour (2013-2014) * Book of Souls World Tour (2016-2017) * Legacy of The Beast European Tour (2018) webpagina * Iron Maiden Official Homepage pl:Iron Maiden . Categorie:Download Categorie:Fortarock Categorie:Hellfest Categorie:Graspop Categorie:Rock Am Ring Categorie:Rock In Rio Categorie:Rock Werchter Categorie:Sweden Rock Categorie:Wacken